


Ice Ice Baby (Freezer Burn)

by Lunarlux



Series: On shot two shot, red shot blue shot [13]
Category: Frozen (2013), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Frozen AU, laura is a reindeer, stiles and lydia are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo I found this in my old computer so i thought why not put it up\<br/>chances of me continuing it is like 5%</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ice Ice Baby (Freezer Burn)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I found this in my old computer so i thought why not put it up\  
> chances of me continuing it is like 5%

“Lydia.” Stiles popped his head out from the side of the bed.

Lydia groaned and rubbed at her eyes, “What?”

“Let’s go play!” Stiles said excitedly as he jumped onto his sister’s bed.

“Stiles go to sleep.” Lydia yawned and let out a surprised gasp when Stiles jumped onto her stomach.

Stiles rolled onto his back and laid a dramatic hand across his forehead and sighed, “The sky’s awake, so I’m awake, so we need to play!”

Lydia rolled her eyes and pushed Stiles off of her, “Fine.”

“YES!” Stiles shouted and jumped off her bed. Lydia stretched and quickly slipped out of her bed and followed him. “C’mon Lyds!”

“Be quiet, the guards will hear.” She hissed as she raced after him.

They got into the ballroom and Stiles quickly turned around and said, “Do the thing!”

“Okay.” Lydia smiled as she lean over a little and scrunched her eyebrows together. She twirled her hand and crystals formed in the air, she flung her hands towards the ceiling. She giggled along with her brother as the snow fell from the ceiling.

Soon, the whole room was filled with snow and they were making a snowman. Lydia hid behind the snowman and grabbed the arms and said, “My name if Scott, and I like warm hugs.”

Stiles laughed and gave Scott a big hug. “Hi Scott, I’m Stiles.”

Lydia grabbed Stiles, hugged his squirming body, and kissed him on the cheek.

Stiles broke out of her grip and ran up one of the snow hills and jumped. Lydia shot out her hand and another hill quickly formed underneath her brother. Stiles giggled and got up and jumped again, causing Lydia to create another hill. He started to go faster and Lydia couldn’t keep up.

Just as Lydia was shouting, “Hey! Wait up, I can’t go that fast,” Stiles leaped.

Lydia panicked and shot her hands out. The beam of ice slammed into Stiles’s head and he fell to the ground. Lydia ran over to him shouting, “Stiles!” She kneeled down next to his unmoving body and let out a blood curdling scream. She grabbed Stiles shoulders and hugged him tightly to her chest. “I’m so sorry!” She sobbed into her brother’s hair.

“Lydia!” Her father shouted and she turned and saw her parents running towards them. “What happened?”

Tears streamed down her face as she said, “It was an accident.”

Her mother took her brother’s body out of her arms and her father gathered her up into his.

“He’s ice cold.” Her mother whispered, horrified.

“I know where to go.” Her father said with confidence.

They rushed to the stables and grabbed two horses. They rode quickly into the night, and after what seemed like forever, they reached their destination.

**

Derek watched in awe as the men ripped through the ice with their pickaxes. Ever since the fire that burned his family, he always loved ice. That’s why he, at the age of seven, was trying to become an ice seller. It wasn’t going so well. He could barely make a dent in the ice, and now his best friend, Laura the reindeer, was laughing at him. He sighed and hopped onto his little sled and had Laura take him to land.

After a while of sitting in the woods and watching the stars, he heard the sound of hooves against the ground. He sat up just as two horses whipped by. He jumped onto Laura’s back and said, “C’mon let’s go see where they’re going.”

They followed them to a clearing and hid behind a couple of rocks. He watched as the king shouted, “We need help, it’s my son.”

He let out a surprised gasp as all the rocks rolled towards the king and turned into trolls. “Oh my god.”

He almost screamed when the rock in front of him was actually a troll. “SHH!” She said, “I’m trying to listen.” She looked at him and Laura and cooed, “Aw, you two are so cute. I’m gonna keep you.”

Derek didn’t know how to react so he didn’t. They watched as one of the trolls fixed the prince and warned the king and queen about their daughter’s powers. They rode away with the same ferocity they came with.

After a few seconds of silence, the troll took him by the hand and yelled, “Look what I found!”

One of the trolls sighed and said, “Erica did you steel another child?”

Erica shook her head. “No! I found them lurking here.” She batted her eyes and asked, “Can we keep them Boyd?”

Boyd looked and turned to the trolls next to him, “Cora, Isaac what do you two think?”

Cora nodded and grinned vigorously. Isaac asked, “Do you have any family?”

Derek blinked back tears and swallowed back the bile that was threatening to crawl up his throat. “No.”

Boyd’s face softened and gave a little nod, “Okay we can keep him.”

“YES!” Erica cheered and gave him a literal bone crushing hug.

**

Stiles looked out at the windows and rushed to Lydia’s room. He knocked on the door and asked, “Lydia, Do you wanna build a snowman?” There was no answer. “C’mon let’s go and play!” There was still no answer. He sighed and pushed his back up against the door. “I never see you anymore, come out the door. It’s like you’ve gone away.” He pushed himself back up and walked back to his room, dejectedly. He grabbed his dolls that he asked for, one of him and one of Lydia.

He made them dance together and mumbled, “We used to be best buddies, and now we’re not.” He fell onto his back and sighed, “I wish you would tell me why!”

Later, he went back to Lydia’s door and asked again, “Do you wanna build a snowman?” There was still now answer, so he pushed his lips to the key hole and said, “It doesn’t have to be a snowman.”

Lydia’s voice echoed into the hall, “Go away Stiles.”

Stiles looked down at his feet and tried not to cry. “Okay, bye.”

**

 “The gloves will help.” Her father said as he slipped white cotton gloves onto her hands. “See, conceal it.”

“Don’t feel it.” Lydia finished solemnly.

“Don’t let it show.” They both said at once.

Her father nodded, kissed her on the head, and walked out of her room.

Lydia eyed the gloved warily, and felt defeated as ice started to cover the gloves.

She sighed and took them off.

**

Stiles slid across the floor and knocked on Lydia’s door. “Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls?” He said grabbing his bike and riding it down the stairs. On the last step he was propelled from his bike and into the armors arms. He sighed and said, “I think some company is overdue.”

He jumped down and ran towards his favorite painting, flipping over the arm of the couch and landing on his back, “I’ve started talking to the pictures on the walls.” He rolled his eyes and pointed at the painting and sarcastically said, “Hang in there Joan.”

“It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms.” He walked towards the grandfather clock, lays down, props his feet up and lets them swing with it. “Just watching the hours tick by.”

**

Lydia turns to look at her parents and says, “I’m scared. It’s getting stronger!”

Her father walks forward and says, “Getting upset only makes it worse, calm down.”

He’s almost to her when she screams, “NO, DON’T TOUCH ME!” He backs off immediately and she can see her mother in the corner of her eyes, gasping. “Please, I don’t want to hurt you.”

**

Stiles slides past Lydia’s door, stopping only to look at it for a second, before walking away. He runs towards his parents and hugs them, “See you in two weeks.”

**

Lydia curtsies and looks up at her parents. “Do you have to go?” She asks warily.

Her father smiles warmly at her and says, “You’ll be fine, Lydia.”

**

They weren’t fine, they’re ship went under during a storm.

**

Stiles walks back from his parents’ funeral. The severe amount of loneliness is slowly crippling him. He walks slowly towards Lydia’s door. She didn’t come to the funeral, not that he’s surprised.

He knocks on the door, and says in a broken voice, “Lydia, please, I know you’re in there. People are asking where you’ve been. They say have courage, and I’m trying to. I’m right out here for you. Just let me in.” His voice cracks and tears start streaming down his face. “We only have each other, it’s just you and me. What are we gonna do?” He turns, presses his back against the door, and slides down. “Do you wanna build a snowman?”

**

Lydia sits with her back against the door, crying, feeling helpless as the snow is still in the air.

*Three Years Later*

Stiles wakes up to knocking; he groans and lifts himself into a sitting position. “Yes?”

“Price Stiles, are you awake?” Jeffery, one of the guards asks.

“Yes, I’ve been awake for hours.” Stiles lies and promptly falls asleep. There’s knocking again and he lifts up his head, “Who is it?”

“Uh, it’s still me.” Jeffery says, “Are you ready for today?”

“What’s happening today?” Stiles asks, smacking his lips together.

“Princess Lydia’s coronation.” Jeffrey answers.

“Lydia’s coronation.” Stiles says sleepily. After a moment, it sinks in and Stiles is suddenly completely awake. “Oh shit! Lydia’s coronation.”

Stiles hops out of bed and rushes to get ready. He runs out of his room and shouts, “It’s coronation day!” The maid, Kali, rolls her eyes and walks away. Stiles ignores her and runs into the main hall. “The window is open, so is that door! I didn’t know they did that anymore!” He rushes into to the kitchen, passing a couple of maids balancing dishes. “Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?”

He shoves a muffin into his mouth and runs out to see the guards opening doors and windows. “For years I roamed these empty halls.” He slides through the ballroom and shouts, “Why have a ballroom with no balls?”

He runs and slides down the banister practically singing, “Finally they’re opening up the gates!” He grabs the hand on the armor, shaking it like it’s a person. “They’ll be actually real live people.” He winces when he sees that he pulled off the arm, so he shoves it into the armhole. “It’ll be totally strange.” He dashes off towards a window, “Wow, am I so ready for this change!” He jumps on the pulley lift he created when he was twelve and says, “Cuz for the first time in forever, they’ll be music, they’ll be light. For the first time in forever, I’ll be dancing through the night.” He pulls himself down and onto the street. He goes up to Deucalion, the florist, and says, “I don’t know if I’m elated or gassy, but I’m somewhere in that zone!”

Deucalion looks at him for a second before saying, “I don’t even want to know.”

Stiles skips away towards the gardens and says, “For the first time in forever, I won’t be alone!” He sees a rabbit and picks it up, “I can’t wait to meet everyone.” He gasps and looks down and the rabbit, “What if I meet, the one?” The rabbit’s answer is him biting down onto his thumb; he gently places the rabbit back onto the ground and runs back into the castle.

After he gets his thumb patched up, he wraps himself in the curtain and says, “Tonight, imagine me suit and all, fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace!” He turns and faces a bust of his great grandfather and says, “I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger, tall and fair.” He grabs some chocolate and shoves it in his mouth and says, “I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!” He swallows and says, “But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I lead so far!”

He runs and goes into the art room, full on singing and pretending to be the paintings as he jumps from couch to couch. “Cuz for the first time in forever, they’ll be magic, they’ll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone. And I know it is totally crazy to dream I’d find romance, but for the first time in forever at least I’ve got a chance.”

**

Lydia pushed the curtain aside and looks out her window. She sees people walking towards the castle and she shudders before turning away. She repeats what her father used to tell her. “Don’t let them in, don’t let them see, be the good girl you always have to be.” She walks over to where a painting of her father is and takes off her gloves. She looks down at the candle and jar and picks it up. “Conceal, don’t feel; put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know.” The jar and candle freeze in her shaking hands, and she quickly put them down. She took in a deep breath, “But it’s only for today.” She slips her gloves back on. “It’s agony to wait.” She turns and opens up her doors. “Tell the guards to open up the gates!”

**

Stiles hums and skips around town, ending up on the docks, and then slamming into a horse. He falls back into a boat, thank god not the water, and almost falls in but the horse stops the boat with a hoof. A bunch of seaweed falls onto his head and his lifts it up at glares. “Hey!”

“I’m so sorry! Are you hurt?” A hot piece of man says from on top of the horse he slammed into.

“Oh, uh, hey.” Stiles says awkwardly as he gets up. “No, no I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” He says getting off his horse.

“Oh, yeah, I wasn’t looking where I was going, but I’m great.” He says rubbing his neck.

“Oh, thank goodness.” The man says reaching a hand towards him. Stiles smiles and grabs it, he’s probably blushing really hard. The man bows and says, “I’m Price Peter of the Southern Isles.”

Stiles bows and says, “Stiles, Prince of Arrendale.”

Peter’s eyes go wide and he says, “Prince?” before quickly bowing. His horse does too, and while that’s cool, it causes the boat to tip and Stiles falls back. Peter catches him at the last minute. The horse then seems to realize it’s mistake because it slams it’s hoof back down and makes Stiles land on top of Peter.

“This is awkward.” Stiles says as he gets off of him. “Uh, not you’re awkward, but just cuz, you’re, I’m awkward. You’re gorgeous. Wait, what?”

Peter grabs his hand and says, “I’d like to formally apologize for hitting the price of Arrendale with my horse. And for every moment after.”

“Oh no, no, it’s fine!” Stiles quickly says. “I’m not that important. I mean if you hit my sister that’d be a different story.” He turns and finds himself face to face with the horse. “Hi.” He says and scratches him under the chin.

The bells signaling the coronation sound and Stiles freaks out for a moment. He turns to Peter and says, “I have to go. I’ll see you later.” He gives Peter a little wave and then dashes off towards the castle feeling like a fool.

 

 


End file.
